Only One
by tea-latte
Summary: Here I go, scream my lungs out trying to get to you... a fanfiction about Itachi and Kitsune ItaOC my first time posting a fanfic. Please R


**Only One**

this fict is dedicated to houkiboshihikari… (wish you won't kill me)

(Kitsune's POV)

_Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces._

sigh It's been a month since me and Itachi got into a fight… I don't even know why I feel that… I regret fighting with him.

_And I've thrown my words all around, _

_But I can't, I can't get you a reason. _

flashback

"But Itachi! I don't have to tell always that I'll have a mission for a week or more!" I said to him as I felt tears welling up in my eyes "But at least you should have told me before you went there! I was just…" "Just thinking I can't take care of myself? Well I could! I even succeeded in the mission!" This made Itachi silent…

_I feel so broken up (so broken up), and I give up (I give up), _

_I just wanna tell you so you know… _

"Just thinking I can't take care of myself? Well I could! I even succeeded in the mission! I don't need you to take care of me!" This made Itachi silent… I broke into tears and without knowing… I ran…

_Here I go, scream my lungs out _

_And try to get to you, you are my only one. _

"Kitsune!!!" I heard him call out but still… I continued on running… and crying…

end of flashback

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do _

_You are my only, my only one. _

Now… here I am… In front of him… not knowing what to say after bumping him accidentally when I went out my house… "'Tachi…" I said in a whisper… I can't talk… as if I couldn't say I'm sorry… but instead… I ran to my friend's house…

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long. _

"'Tachi…" I said in a whisper… I can't talk… as if I couldn't say I'm sorry… but instead… I ran to my friend's house…

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone._

"Ran what should I do!?" "What do? Duuuuh… Didn't you know he was about to invite you somewhere? He was looking for you! It looks like he's depressed and… wait… Kitsune?" Hearing Ran that Itachi went on the cliff… I ran toward the place…

_And something's breaking up (breaking up), _

_I feel like giving up (like giving up),_

_I won't walk out until you know…_

While I was running, I was so scared that Itachi will do something stupid… (particularly killing or lock himself in his own room) " Oh God… I wish he wouldn't…" I ran faster to his house and I became more worried…

_Here I go scream my lungs out _

_And try to get to you, you are my only one._

"Itachi!!!" I called out… but there was no reply… Instead… Sasuke came out…

_I let go there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one. _

"Nii-san (big brother) went out…" "Where?!" "I-I don't know Kitsune-san… sorry… He just told me to give this to you…"

_Here I go, so dishonestly. _

_Leave a note for you my only one. _

Sasuke handed me a note… "I LOVE YOU" I was almost crying and left the house…

_And I know, you can see right through me. _

_So let me go and you will find someone. _

I kept on running… Then… I saw him… on the edge of a cliff… "Itachi!" I cried out… He looked back… with a kunai on his hand…

_Here I go, scream my lungs out _

_And try to get to you, you are my only one. _

"P-Please… don't die and leave me all alone… I-I need you…" I was crying. He dropped the kunai… "I can't live without you…" Itachi said to me… " I'm sorry about the things I've said and I love y--"

_I let go, there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only my only one_

I was being cut off when Itachi kissed me… When we broke the kiss… he smiled "I love you too… You are my only one"

_My only one… My only one…_

_My only one… You are my only, my only one_

Author's note: I know! I made the GREAT weasel… I mean Itachi… hehehe a bit OOC… I have to… In the name of Kitsune's love to him… (I'm gonna puke…) and I put myself in the story! Wahahaha!!! Anyways… I wish you don't think it's uh… boring? I dunno… AND most of all please leave a review… mas lalo na ang mga pinoy diyan… pagbigyan niyo naman ako!


End file.
